mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fantastic Children characters
has a large cast of characters. Character histories Main characters ; :The protagonist of the story, Tohma is an enthusiastic and energetic young boy who lives with his mother and father on the shores of Papen Island. He is homeschooled by his father, who also teaches him a unique form of martial arts called Papan Kenpo. Tohma first meets Helga lying on an old statue after having escaped from an orphanage in Chikao, and later helps her escape again permanently. He is impulsive and quick to anger, but he has good intentions and looks out for both Helga and Chitto. Tohma finds himself instantly drawn to Helga. In Animax's English dub, his name is pronounced as '''Thomas'. Reincarnation of Sess. ; :A quiet and introverted young girl. She spends her time drawing pictures. She keeps to herself and always has a straight face and she worries about others around her. She and her only friend, Chitto, attempt to escape from an orphanage in Chikao to search for a place Helga has envisioned in her mind. This place is often the subject of her drawings. Reincarnation of Tina. ; :A good-hearted young boy, who wishes to earnestly help Helga in her quest to find the place from her paintings. Befort children :The are a group of children who, for 500 years prior to the story of Fantastic Children, have been spotted in various places throughout Europe in the story. When they were first born into families they had natural-colored hair, which shortly after turned white and their eyes turn blue. They break away from their families and come together, only to die at around age 12 and be reborn elsewhere. The Befort Children come from the planet Greecia in search of their princess, Tina. ; :Leader of both the Befort Children on Earth and the team of scientists during their time spent on Greecia. He often does the talking for the group and takes responsibility for their actions. (Whenever a character is angry with the group as a whole, that anger is often directed solely to Agi.) He comes across as a very quiet, distant person, but he does in fact care more about the people around him than he lets on. This side of him rarely shows through because he is so determined to find Tina and is often scolding the others for not having their priorities straight. On earth his host family called him Ian, and he had one younger sister, Belle. Though he never outright admits it, the viewer learns that he was in fact attached to his sister and to his family (his mother says he did everything he could to help out, as if he knew he wasn't going to be there forever). ; :Appears to be second in command because she is often by Agi's side. She too has a very strong will and determination to find the princess that masks her longing to return home, although she does seem a little more sympathetic towards the other members when they make mistakes. It is she who first learns of Helga and reports this information back to the rest of the children. On Earth she was an only child, named Flo, but after she left her family to search for Tina her father changed drastically from a strong, lively man to a drunkard. Soreto sees him in a window as she is running back to tell the others the news; their eyes meet and instantly he rushes out to find her. She then ducks into an alleyway, crying to herself as he runs off down the street. ; :Of all the Befort Children (sans Palza and Mel, who leave in the first episode), is the one whose life on earth we know nothing about. Nothing is revealed about the life he led before breaking away to search for Tina, but then again, he doesn't want anything to be revealed. Hiisuma hates earth and the people living in it and will stop at nothing to return to Greecia. But like all the others, his bad attitude is just his way of coping with the situation... he just takes it to another level. Unfortunately Hiisuma is easily controlled; on Greecia, Georca and his cronies take him hostage and force him to use the Orsel control board when Tina goes Berserk, and on Earth he makes a deal with Dumas (which backfires on him) in order to get the data he needs from the GED organization. Hiisuma dies after Dumas betrays him and sends the capsule containing their preserved Grecian bodies crashing down on the earth from the skies, where he finally reveals his true emotions and his strong desire to return to his homeland. ; :Of all the children (even Palza and Mel), appears to be the most emotional and weak-willed, with Hiisuma perhaps being the most cold-hearted and strongest. Enma nearly consumes him twice, tempting him with memories of the life he could have had on earth, where he had been born into a noble family. He and Tarlant also express their desire to have a little bit of fun every now and then, which leads to them taking Wanda out on something of a joy ride and consequently being punched in the face by Agi. ; :The one who created Wanda, a large robot with a mind of its own. Not much is known about his life on earth besides the fact that he had a dog named Baron. Like the other children he tries to put up a serious (and at times snippy) front, acting like he can handle himself without anybody's help, but it becomes clear that he just wants to return to his old life on Greecia like the rest of them or, if that's not possible, live a peaceful life on earth. He is the first of the Befort Children to meet Tohma, who bumps into him while searching for Helga and then fights him on Kokkuri Island. ; :The second to leave the Befort Children's group, although she leaves because she loses her memories. It was inevitable that she would grow weaker after Palza's departure, and one reincarnation later (when Palza, as Conrad, is much older than she), she starts forgetting who everyone is. This is when Dumas finds them standing over the deceased Serafine (Tina's incarnation) and, because she refuses to escape with people she can't remember, Mel is captured by one of Dumas' men. When the events of Fantastic Children take place she has been reincarnated as Dr. Gherta Hawksbee of the GED organization, which uses both Conrad's and the scientists from Greecia's findings. Though Conrad died long before Gherta's time, she feels attracted to the idea of him because she was Mel and he was Palza and that bond hasn't gone away. ; :The first Befort Child to drop out; unlike Mel, he does it of his own free will. On Earth he was born Conrad Röntgen, with one younger brother. When Agi and co. confront him and try to get him to join them once more, he breaks down, telling them what they did back then was wrong and he wants to be able to live a peaceful life once more. After this he loses his memories of Greecia and becomes Conrad entirely. However, he does not lose his love of science and does remember some of their findings, which leads him to discover X-Rays on earth. He also retains his feelings for Mel. When she sees him as Conrad, she can't help feeling attached to him somehow. Back on Greecia, the two of them were engaged and would've gotten married shortly after Tina's own wedding, had Georca not launched an attack on the palace. Detectives ; :A policeman on the trail of the Befort Children. Cooks is supposed to be investigating the case of the missing child, Flow (Soreto), but he notices that the photos of Flow, and several other children who went missing at the same time, bear a striking resemblance to a photo his grandfather took of the Befort Children 100 years ago. He does run into the children several times but they are unresponsive to his questions; when he meets them in the GED organization's lab he starts trying to spy on Gherta and her team as well. ; :Alice was sent from the main department to review Cooks' progress on a case investigating a missing child, Flow (Soreto), as he had not presented a report to them in some time. Alice is unwittingly dragged into Cooks' actions hunting down the Befort Children and his attempts to unravel the mystery behind GED. GED Organization ; :Dr. Gherta Hawksbee leads the GED organization with help from Dr. Rontgen's old notes and findings. Though the doctor has been long dead since she comes into the story, and she has not met him in her life, she can't help feeling strangely attracted to him. This is because Gherta is the reincarnation of Mel, another former Befort Child who loses her memories shortly after the death of Serafine. At that time it was Dumas who captured her, and in her current life he continues to torment her wherever she goes. Unlike Conrad, Gherta does eventually regain her memories (with Soreto's help) and in the end uses the GED organization to aid the Children. ; :One of several test pilots used as guinea pigs by the GED Group to test out THE ZONE. When his body enzymes break down and causes him to age rapidly-he tries to rescue his blind sister from a couple and a perverted man who's been abusing her. In his anger he releases Orsel(powerful emissions of his soul)-which leads to the Children of Befort finding out that someone has stolen their DATA. ; :Seemingly to the audience is the villain of Fantastic Children, but as the story unfolds he is nothing more than a pawn controlled by his father, Georca. On Greecia, he was Tina's younger half-brother, son of her mother and Georca. After Georca's plan to take control of the throne fails and Tina is sent to earth as a reincarnation, Georca forces Duma to search for her. Though the two have never met, Duma has often seen her preserved body and vows to find her on Earth to return her to her former self. He despises the Befort Children, who he feels are to blame for the whole incident, but he eventually realizes that the path he has chosen is wrong and rebels against Georca. Inhabitants of Greecia ; :The princess of Greecia. The king Titas' daughter, she is caring, cheerful and a tomboy. After being killed in an explosion and revived using Orsel, Tina's body becomes little more than a weapon. To prevent an all-out war in Greecia, scientists transferred her spirit into another on Earth. She is first reincarnated as a teacher named Christina, then a painter named Serafine, and finally Helga. ; :The son of Titas' trusted friend and advisor, Goto. Seth was betrothed to Tina since birth out of their parents' friendship. Though only a child at the time of their first meeting, he vowed to protect Tina, wanting nothing but her happiness. He loves her deeply, but this love is unrequited. This makes him envious and bitter. He dies shortly after Tina's spirit is sent to earth, and is reincarnated as Tohma. At first Tohma doesn't remember anything of his past, his feelings for Helga remain. ; :The leader of the royal army on Greecia. Because of an explosion he was in as a child, parts of his body are actually metal (when they first meet, Tina calls him "kamen no oniichan," or "the boy with the mask"). Tina first meets him as a child, and he helps her find her way back when she loses her way in the woods. Later on in life he befriends Seth and eventually meets the princess again when she is 16. Although Tina and Seth are arranged to be married, she falls in love with Soran instead; her feelings for him are so strong that when the Orsel levels in her body go out of control, only Soran can restore her back to herself. Soran tells Tina that he will meet her again on Earth when her spirit is being transferred, but before he can send himself, he is shot and killed by Seth in a fit of rage. Soran does not come into the story until the very end, where his reincarnation meets a 21-year-old Helga and they are reunited once more. ; :The King of Greecia. He was once a kind and benevolent ruler, but after Tina's death he turns mad and orders the Befort Children to find her on Earth. It is not known what he does while the events of Fantastic Children take place. ; :Titas' younger brother who wants the throne for himself and attempts to take it by force. He tries to take everything Titus has and loves, first the queen and then the princess, Tina. His plans are put on hold when Tina is sent to Earth in another body; her body eventually becomes a very dangerous weapon. He wants to use her powers against Titas to claim the throne. However, he meets his end at the hands of Duma. ; :Titas' trusted friend and advisor. ; :Tina's mother. Other characters ; :Tohma's father. ; :Tohma's mother. ; :Director of the institute. ; :In reality Palza, one of the former Befort Children who willingly gave up the search for Tina to live a peaceful life on Earth instead. His memories of his past life were then lost with the exception of his feelings for Mel. He later became a famous scientist who discovers x-ray waves. His discovery is used by the GED organization to use Orsel to send people into the land of the dead several years later. ; :A famous scientist who lived before the events of Fantastic Children take place. He is featured in the very first scene of the series. Though he was once a well-respected man, he eventually goes mad trying to unravel the mystery of the Befort Children and loses credibility. Detective Cooks' grandfather was a good friend of the scientist; it was his picture that spurred him to try and find out more about the mysterious, white-haired children. Fantastic Children